Like A Flower In The Zephyr
by Cassidy
Summary: what happens before "The Wind and Willow"


Like A Flower In The Zephyr  
  
  
After the passionate embrace on Hogwarts grounds, Willow was all smiles.   
But that was nothing compared to poor Harry's condition. He wore an unwrenchable   
grin, like an overly happy chessure cat. Now they were in potions class, and Snape  
wasn't liking the happy Gryfindors. Willow shook as she tryed to concentrate on her   
Age Potion. But almost suddenly, it was all over. Willow had snuck one glance  
at Harry, and she had accidently dropped her spider legs in before her unicorn tail   
hairs. BOOM! A large explosion shaking nearly the whole dungeon erupted from Willows  
cauldron.  
When the smoke finally cleared, everyone saw Willow coverd in ash. There was silence   
for a brief moment while Snape collected what must have happened. Willow figured it out   
first though. Suddenly she burst out laughing. Then it was followed by the whole class.  
Snapes eyes widened, then they narrowed. "SILENCE!" Snape yelled. The room froze.  
"What happened" Snape said. Willow thought fast. "Professor, Draco threw spider legs   
in my caludron before my unicorn tails hairs. And it exploded" Willow said.   
Draco was silent he knew Snape wouldn't care even if he really had done it but he hadn't.   
Snape put a finger up and was about to say something but Professor Dumbledore   
walked in and talked first. "In that case Severus perhaps a detention is in order".  
Snape looked at the headmaster. He wanted to argue but he didn't dare. "Very well,  
Draco report to Filch tonight at 9:00 p.m." said Snape and then thinking he had better   
do it right said "and don't be late" . Draco's mouth fell open 'b-b-but!" .   
"But nothing young Draco" said Dumbledore and as he strode out he winked at Willow.  
After potions everyone was talking about it and how Draco got what he deserved that   
is all but the Slytherins of course. Harry caught up with Willow right before free time,  
and she just smiled at him. When free time actually rolled around Harry couldn't find Willow  
in the building. For fear that the Slytherins might have done something to her, he went to Professor  
McGonagall. The professor had not seen Willow since Tranfiguration that day which had been before lunch.   
Harry wanted to be with his beloved Willow, to touch her the way he did yesterday. All he wanted was for   
his mind to lose all control, and be lost in Willows arms. Every sense to be stimulated,every dream to   
come true, every wish be granted. Harry had truly fallen for Elemental Magic.   
Harry couldn't understand why, or even how Willow had disappeared. Didn't Willow love him? Why did she want   
his heart ache so? Something in the back of Harry's mind told him she was more than just a worker of Elemental Magic.  
Harry had fallen for a forbidden touch, and Willow had disappeared, so he wouldn't have to be punished anymore. But didn't she see?  
She was punishing him anyway. His heart was tore in two, and he couldn't live without Willow, without Elemental magic.   
Harry threw his hands up and ran into the Forbidden Forest. Before he knew what he was doing or what had happened, he found himself in a valley.  
It had no gnarled trees, it had no scary animals, or dead life. It was valley of scared beauty, with rich green rolling hills, and potent colored flowers.  
Harry knew right away that something powerful had taken place here. There was a great hill in the center of the valley and on top of it was Willow.  
She held an athame in her hands, both hands around the handle holding it up above her head. She looked upward, her true blue eyes closed, and her skin   
looking soft as anything in the sunlight. Harry wanted to reach out for her healthy dewiness, and touch her silky hair that was flowing in the wind behind her.   
She stood there, mysterious, like a flower in the zephyr.  
Willows soft lips moved up and down as the wind gust increased. Harry just watched not knowing whether to run, or to stay.   
Then Willow stopped. With both hands still on her athame she bent over and pierced the earth. Yellow light spread from the  
athame, and Willows eyes widened in anticipation. The light rays rose up and then around Willow. Lifting her high into the air.  
A smile erupted from her face, a grin of sheer satisfaction her head reared back and her arms flew out the side as she was lifted higher and higher.  
Then Willow noticed Harry and her eyes widened in fear, and she lost her concentration. Harry watched helplessly as Willow fell from high above and the ground.  
He ran to her as the athame pulled itself out of the ground yellow light still surrounding it. Then plop on ground with absolutley no light shining.   
The valley around them, the paradise Willow had created was slowly being eaten away by the forests true form of evil. Willow lay unconcious and Harry sat there  
agonizing on whether she was dead or not. Harry held her in his arms and cried. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and whispered   
"I'll never let you go".   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
